Episode 6406 (26th November 2012)
Plot The emergency services are working on sending a rescuer down the mineshaft. Deep in the mine, Katie drifts in and out of sleep as she lies in pain, unable to fight the exhaustion. A rescue worker is lowered into the hole to locate Katie as Declan looks on nervously, supported by Moira. However, when the rescue worker emerges, it's to report that there is no sign of Katie. An irate Declan then pushes past the officers and demands answers. Upset they can't find her, he watches them looking over a map. Deep in the mine, a trapped Katie tries to make a call on her mobile but there is no reception and the lights on the quad go off, leaving her in complete darkness. Panicking, she moves and causes debris to fall. Katie notices a tunnel, and as she knows it could be her only chance of survival, she begins to crawls through. She has no choice but to carry on when water starts trickling through. On the surface, the rescue workers are informed of rain up at Blackfell. It suddenly dawns on Andy that the mineshaft could fill with water and Declan is left distraught. Down in the tunnel, Katie injures herself on barbed wire as she notices the water is rising and flowing quicker. Desperate, she cries out for help. Meanwhile, Nicola suggests to Nikhil they should contact Megan when there is no news, as Declan will want his sister to support him. Elsewhere, Laurel is annoyed at Bernice as she encourages Arthur to eat junk food. Ashley tells Bernice that he knows about Steve, which upsets her. Laurel is annoyed that Bernice seems to be buying the children's affections and Diane later has words with Bernice about the situation with Steve and her general attitude to motherhood. Also, Edna is alarmed at the cost of the treatment for Tootsie and lies about being insured. After calling the insurance company, Edna realises she is not covered and is worried. Later, after a harsh exchange of words, Charity informs Edna that her hours will be cut and she has an official warning. Edna cradles Tootsie, trying not to think about what might happen to her. Finally, Ali has a flicker of hope about getting a decent job as she discusses the sales manager position with Dan and Lizzie. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo Guest cast *Brett Harrison - Gideon Turner *Police Officer - John Weaver *Team Leader - Stephen Casey *Rescue Worker - James Hedley Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes